Lost Girl
by Harley Jules
Summary: Samantha escapes the dirty streets of 18th century London, as a thief. After accidentally sailing away aboard a ship, she reaches the island of Neverland. She has to learn to survive on the island, and that includes thievery. Little does she know that the victim of her robberies is Peter Pan. Will she be caught and punished, or might love occur? Also there's an M scene later...
1. The Journey Begins

"Hey, you! Get back here!" yelled the old man in the flour-covered apron. He was a stout jolly old chap, with a bald head and a short white beard. I chuckled as I sprinted through the dirty cobblestone streets of 19th century London. _"You've done it again, Sam,"_I thought to myself with a sheepish grin, but my joy was soon ended as I tumbled into an orange filled old cart, warm loaves of bread toppling from my arms. I yelped in pain as my weak ankle twisted underneath me. A large hand grabbed my wrist and roughly yanked me from the ground. "Ah, miss. Now I do believe we've met before on similar occasions," said the ugly policeman, while holding that menacing black club with his white gloved hands.

"I guess Mr. Portsen won't be wantin' his bread back," he said, looking at the muddy loaves lying on the ground. I scoffed and looked down. _Just my luck, _I thought_, But I was sort of asking for it..._

I quickly jumped up, after biting his hand, and made a run for it. Not knowing where to go, I made my way towards the docks, all the while hobbling on my throbbing ankle. I was stopped by a tall, yet handsome sailor. "Aye lass. Where ye join' in such a hurry?" he said in a charming Irish accent.

"Sorry, Sir! Just a game of tag," I smiled innocently.

"Well back to it then little lady," he urged with a devilish grin.

Following the streets, I made it to the harbor, filled with the smell of saltwater and fish. Thinking I'd lost the cops, I skipped off down the boardwalk, admiring the large ships just waiting to set sail. Without thinking I climbed aboard a large one, ready to explore.

"Sir! Sir!" yelled a young fisherman with an eager tone. I saw an angry cop storming up the docks. I dived behind a few barrels, just waiting to be caught.

"No sign o' her sir, but it was only a couple of loaves of bread anyway. Let it go," I heard someone say.

"Very well, but it better not happen again. Those kids need to be taught a lesson. They belong in orphanages, not the streets," he replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the two walked away, but then a wonderful smell of grapes caught my nose. It was coming from the barrel. I pried open the life, finding several wooden cups floating in a dark foamy liquid. I dipped in one of the cups and took a large gulp. Not bad. I continued to refill my cup, and after what seemed like only a few minutes, I began to feel drowsy. Then, I fell asleep on a large empty ship.

I woke up to hear loud singing voices and a dark, starry sky. _Where am I? _I rubbed my eyes and remembered boarding the ship, but I never meant to sail away on it. _This is bad, really bad. _I peered from behind the barrels, holding my breath. The whole crew of sailors, or maybe even pirates, where singing and laughing. I ducked back behind the barrels. _What to do?_

"Char, go fetch me some of that wine_,"_ yelled a thin man with a tattoo covering his arm.

_Oh no! They'll find me!_

He moved aside a barrel and his eyes widened as he spotted me.

"Cap'n! It's a little girl!" he shouted.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked a tall man in a black overcoat, with a hook replacing one of his hands.


	2. Aboard the Jolly Roger

**Hey guys its Harley and before I start the next chapter, I just wanted to tell you a little bit about Sam.**

**hair: long brown**

**eyes: greenish blue (like the sea)**

**skin: fair but tan**

**body: slender and fairly tall**

**Sam is an orphan from about 1880 in London. She makes a living as a thief and dreams of having adventures. So now on with the story...**

"Now, what's a pretty young thing like you doing aboard the Jolly Roger?" asked the pirate.

"I'm sorry. I was just exploring but I fell asleep. I never meant to stay," I said, slightly afraid.

He laughed. "Don't look so scared, I'm not gonna make you walk the plank," he said, "What's your name girl?"

I paused for a brief moment, and then replied, "Amber, sir." That was my late mother's name after all. She died when I was about 9 in the factories, and since she was always working, we never had much time to bond. As for my father, he left before I was old enough to understand. But don't get me wrong. Life on the streets is a constant adventure most of the time, unless I'm being chased by angry cops.

The captain then reached out his non-hooked hand and pulled me up. "The name's Jones, but most people call me Hook."

"Go figure," I said sarcastically, looking at his hand, or lack there of. "What happened?" I asked, but then realized my boldness. He didn't seem to mind.

"Does Rumpelstiltskin ring a bell?" he asked. I gave him a blank stare, "Rumple-who?"

"Oh right, I forgot. You're from a land without magic," he said.

_No duh,_ I thought, _this guy's insane! _He turned back to me and said, "I guess this means you'll be joining us on our voyage. We're headed for the island some call Neverland. We'll need to find you some sleeping quarters." He motioned towards a fat man in a bright red hat. "Off you go, Smee. Tidy up a room for the lass." I shifted uncomfortably._ A long journey with a bunch of crazy pirates. I don't think so. _

When the man called Smee returned, Hook showed me to a small room below deck with a few bunk beds built into the wall of the ship. He pointed me to a bottom bunk in the corner of the room. "How's this?" asked Hook.

"It's fine, thanks," I replied, grateful not to have to sleep with a load of drunken sailors. Hook left the room and shut the door behind him. I sat down on my bed and smoothed out the covers.

"he's not all bad, you know," said a voice from above me. I jumped out of surprise and bumped my head on the bunk above me. A boy about my age jumped from the top bunk. He had a nice face with dark brown hair. "Sorry to scare you," he said apologetically. "No worries," I replied stiffly while rubbing my head. He reached out a hand for me to shake and said, "My name's Bae in case you were wondering."

"I'm Saa-Amber," I corrected myself, still slightly confused as to why he was here and who he was.

"Good to meet you... Samber?"

"Um, no, just Amber."

"So how'd you get here," he asked.

"Well, it was all a huge mistake. See, I was running from the police, and I hid on this ship while it was still empty. I fell asleep, and woke up to find a whole crew already sailing this ship away from my home, London."

"Oh, the captain saved me when I was overboard because my father abandoned-,"he stopped leaving an akward pause and then said, "I'm getting kind of tired. Think I'll hit the sack." He blew out the lantern near his bed and climbed up onto his bunk.

I sat there for a while thinking about my situation, and then, once the ship was quiet, I snuck out of my room on the lower deck. I peered through a crack in the door to see the crew sleeping, and then climbed onto the top deck. The warm, salty sea breeze blew my long hair, as I spread my arms to feel the wind and water on my skin. I looked out on the endless sea, watching the waves and the starry night sky. _How beautiful._ I walked the length of the boat and peered over the edge. I climbed down the front of the boat into a little nook, sitting on the tail of the wooden mermaid, adorning the front of the ship.

As I looked down into the waters, I spotted something glistening in the water. I saw the face of a girl connected to a long tail. _A mermaid_! She waved at me as she dived back into the water. I held my breath, not believing what I just saw. A little frightened, I climbed out of my now special place, onto the deck.

"Pretty ain't it?" said a voice behind me. Hook. I turned around and asked, "What? The mermaid?" He looked confused. "Well, they are pretty creatures, but, no, the ocean."

"Oh! Yes! It's beautiful," I replied.

"That's why I started sailing in the first place you know. I loved the smell and the feel of the sea It's a part of me now. I may be known as a ruthless pirate, but that doesn't mean I don't have an eye for beauty," he said.

I nodded. He's not like I would have imagined pirates to be.

"So what's this about a mermaid?" he asked.

"It's just, Well, I thought I saw one, that's all. I know, that's dumb. There's no such thing."

"That's not entirely true, I've seen plenty in my lifetime. They're not always the nicest you know. They can be hell when they want."

Ok. Yeah. He's nuts. But then again, I'm the one seeing mermaids.

"So where's this place we're going. Neverland, isn't it?" I asked.

"That's the one. I need to ask a boy called Peter Pan how I can kill Rumplestiltskin. He's impossible to defeat without some form of magic."

"Magic? There's no such thing! I'm sorry if I offend you, but I'm starting to think you're crazy, with your little magic and mermaids business," I responded.

He chuckled. "I won't take the time to explain myself to you because you find out about it in your own time." I was slightly exasperated at this man's ideas. He's sort of scaring me. "You best go to bed because the sun will wake you up fairly early on my vessel. Goodnight," he said.

"I'll go in a minute. I just need some time to think."

"I wont stand in your way, love." He walked off into the captain's cabin and shut the door behind him.

Once he left, I gazed into the sky and spotted one particularly bright star in the sky. I would wish on it, but I thought I was a little too old for that. As I stood there, my eyes began to drift asleep, and for the second time in the past two days I fell asleep on the deck of a ship. I guess that's just my thing. That night I dreamed of mermaids and stars.


	3. Sea Sick

_A beautiful mermaid with a long green tail swam past the boat, beckoning me into the water. I sighed and jumped in. She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me under the crystal clear waters. I tried to tell her I couldn't breath underwater, but I surprised myself, as it felt like I was breathing in clean fresh air. I drifted through the water gracefully, and then realized I had a mermaid tail! I felt happy as could be in the calm water, watching schools of fish swim by, until the a hand grabbed me by the shoulder. _

I jumped as I realized I was just dreaming. Smee had grabbed me by the shoulder and was shaking me, "Time to get up! There's work to be done!" he said. _Aww, come on. _

"You can start by making' your bed," he said.

I rolled my eyes and began to straighten out the blankets, as I noticed that Bae's bed was already made and he was gone.

"Come find me on the deck when you're done," said Smee.

When my bed was nice and neat, I made my way to the deck to find Smee.

"Ah, so I see you've finally decided to get up," said Hook,"I was hoping to teach you a few things about sailing. How's that?"

"I'd love to, but-" I said, until Smee cut me off.

"There's a mop and a bucket over there for you," he said.

Hook gave him a look. "She's a guest aboard the Jolly Roger, Smee. We can't be making' her do chores, now can we?"

Smee sighed and walked off to mop the deck himself, as I smiled, happy that Hook got me out of the chores. "Where's Bae?" I asked.

"Oh, he's reading up in the crow's nest, but he'll be joining us for sailing'," he replied, as he called for Bae to come down. I watched as Bae climbed down from the high peak on the ship. He smiled when he saw me.

"Alright. Let's start with steering," Hook said excitedly. After long enjoyable hours of sailing, Hook told us we were done for the day.

"So does Hook teach you something everyday?" I asked.

"Yeah. We've gotten pretty close," he responded, "He's almost like a father to me."

I smiled, happy that he had someone, unlike me. We talked until dark, and that's when a storm started brewing.

"MAN THE SAILS!" yelled Hook, as the storm became dangerously close. Large waves began to form, and the boat swayed side to side, making me slightly dizzy. I can't handle waves I thought, as something began to form in the pit of my stomach. I could almost feel my face turning green.

Gradually, the storm became worse and worse, rocking the boat violently, along with my stomach. I leaned over the side of the ship with my hands gripping the rails. "You should probably get inside the cabin!" yelled Bae over the wailing storm. I shook my head, preparing to hurl. "It's not safe!" he insisted.

"I'll be fine!" I responded, slightly irritated that he thought I couldn't protect myself. He stood there looking worried,and then Hook yelled for help on deck. Bae rushed to his aid, leaving me leaned over the side of the ship. Water sloshed over the side of the ship, and I took a large gulp of it. I coughed and sputtered up the salty waves, getting dizzier by the moment. Maybe I should go back inside the cabin, I thought. As I turned to leave, Something hard hit me over the top of my head, and a hand roughly cast me into the water. I shivered in the icy cold water, as I began to black out. Blood from my head filled the water surrounding me, and then everything became dark.

BAE'S POV

"Bae! Take Amber to the cabin. It's too dangerous," said Hook. Be nodded, and rushed to where Amber had been standing. She was gone. He looked over the side of the ship and saw a figure in the murky water. Amber!. He dove in, and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to the surface. "Man overboard!" he screamed, but the storm was too loud. Then, a shadow appeared from the jet black sky, pulling the two from the churning waters...


	4. Before Midnight

HOOK'S POV

As I tugged the ropes to guide the sails, I searched the deck for Bae and Amber, hoping Bae got her to the cabin. Something in the sky caught my eye. "Jack, man the sails! I'll be right back!" He yelled, as he rushed to the front of the ship. He spotted Bae and Amber being carried off by the shadow; "BAE! TAKE MY HAND!" I shouted. Bae reached as far as he could, but his hand was nowhere near mine. I reached out, just far enough to barely grab him around the ankle.

"HOLD ON TO AMBER!" He yelled, while he tried to pull the two from the shadow's grasp. Bae ripped Amber from the shadow's hands, leaving her dangling in the air, still passed out, while I barely managed to pull him away from the shadow. It shrieked and flew off into the storm, as Amber and Bae roughly landed on the deck.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, also noticing the blood on the back of Amber's head.

"I'm fine, but Amber-" Bae replied, motioning to her.

"Take her to the cabin and try and clean the wound. When the storm blows over, I'll check on her!" I said as I ran off to help the crew.

BAE'S POV

It's ok. She'll be fine. I picked her up and hurried to the cabin, laying her down on the bunk. The bleeding was slowing down, but I had to make sure it was clean. After washing it and using alcohol to clean the wound (thankfully she wasn't awake to feel the pain), I wrapped it in white cloth that I tore from one of the linen sheets. When I was done, I pulled the covers over her and left her to rest. Still hearing the hassle of the sailors outside the cabin, protecting the ship from the storm, I rushed outside to their aid.

A few days later...

Sam's POV

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around the cabin room, trying to remember last night's events. Nothing. I didn't even remember having dreams; it was like I'd been in a mini-coma.

Bae barged into the room with a washcloth and a basin of water. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Cap'n! She's awake!"

Hook casually walked into the room,"Mornin'. How do you feel, love?"

"Dizzy?" I said, still confused.

"Well you have developed a nasty bruise on the back of your head. And let's not forget you slept for two days straight," he said.

"Why? What happened?" I almost shouted.

"Well let's start with you being knocked out, tossed overboard, and kidnapped by a flying magic shadow, and let's not forget the part when you almost drowned," he replied. "Things woulda gotten pretty nasty if I didn't save you."

Bae gave Hook and sarcastic frown. "I think I can take some of the credit for that."

"Hold on-how was I knocked out? And please tell me you're joking about the magic shadow!" I said.

"Believe what you like, love, and I have no ideas how, or might I say _who,_ knocked you out." said Hook.

I pulled down the blankets, but the moment I sat up, the pain rushed to my head. I yelped in pain. Bae rushed my side and said,"maybe you should rest a little longer."

"No. I'm fine. It'll wear off," I said, wincing as I stood.

"There's some food below deck if you're hungry," said Hook motioning me out the door. I followed him and climbed down the stairs to the lower deck. The rest of the pirate crew was down there, laughing and drinking. I walked over to a barrel full of apples, grabbing one for Bae. When he climbed down the stairs, the whole crew went silent. I awkwardly looked around, wondering what was wrong. I looked questioningly at Bae, as he hurried over to me.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked casually. He looked worried.

"Some things happened while you were asleep."

"Such as?"

"We were visited by the Lost Boys, and they said they want me to join them. More like force me to join them really," he replied.

"The Lost Boys?"

"They work for Peter Pan and-"

"Wait, Peter Pan?"

"Yes, Peter Pan," he said, annoyed at my interrupting, and continued," He's from Neverland-"

"The place we're going?"

"Yes! Amber!"

I laughed,"Ok. Go on."

"As I was saying, They live on Neverland, an island, and they are all orphans who wanted to escape their old life. I honestly don't know why he wants me. I'm happy living on the Jolly Roger with the crew," he said.

"Just tell him you don't want to come."

"It's not that easy. They said they will kill the crew if Hook doesn't hand me over by, well, midnight.. tonight."

"Tonight?! Bae you can't leave!" I shouted.

"Stop shouting! I know that," he said while covering my mouth,"I have a plan. I'm running away tonight and you're coming with me!" he said excitedly.

"We can't do that after Hook's treated us so well."

"He would want us to be safe, and he wouldn't want me to join the Lost boys anyway."

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun!" he smiled.

I looked down. "Oh alright. But we'd better start packing now."

I took a bite out of my apple as we headed up the stairs. He's right. It'll be an adventure... I hope.

"Hey Bae," I said.

"Yeah?"

"How are we supposed to run away when we're stuck on a ship in the middle of the sea?"

"I have my ways," he said mysteriously.

That kind of scares me. "Ok. Guess I'll have to trust you on that one."

I Pulled out my bag, packed with hardtack and some apples. I pulled the blanket off my bed and stuffed it into the bag.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked quizzically.

"It's a surprise," he said while packing his own things.

"Well I don't like surprises, and you're scaring me," I said sarcastically and laughed.

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait."

I grumbled. _Boys._

"Ok. We have exactly one hour till midnight, and we can't leave too soon or the crew will notice," he said.

I nodded as I stuffed the last of my things into my knapsack.

"I'm going to go look at the ship one last time," he said sadly, and walked out the door.

I can't believe Im doing this. Running away with a boy I've only known a week or so, to who knows where. I shook my head, and walked out the cabin door, after carefully hiding my knapsack under my pillow. Suddenly I was pinned against the door outside the cabin by rough large hands, strangling me. I gagged.

"Ya wanna know how ye was knocked out?" said a heavy accented deep voice. "Thas good cuz Im gonna tell ye. It was I. No _girl_ belongs a pirate ship, especially not the Jolly Roger. And let's not forget how the cap'n favors ye. Don't make ye do no chores. Not fair ain't it. Well life ain't fair girl," he growled, and closed his fist tighter around my neck.

I was gasping for air, clawing at his hands to loosen his grasp. I tried to yell for help but all that came out was 'hup', barely heard by a fly.

"No one's gonna hear ye lassie, but it's fun to hear ye try," he cackled, " do it again!" He held tighter, and I could feel my eyes popping out of my head.

Suddenly, his hand went limp. I gasped for air and fell to the ground.

"I'll do that again if you want," said Hook, as he pulled his hook out of the man's body. He helped me up and asked if I was alright.

"It was him," I said, "He knocked me out."

"I suspected that bloody pirate," he replied.

I soon regained my breath and followed Hook, as he picked up the body and tossed it into the sea.

"Make's the boat lighter, don't it?" he smiled. I forced a laugh, but wasn't really in the mood for humor.

"You look worried. I suppose Bae told you about the Lost Boys?" Hook asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly, looking at the waves.

"And how you're going to run away?"

"How'd you know?!" I asked, surprised.

"You two are making it quite obvious really. Bae didn't even bother to hide his knapsack," he laughed.

"What's so bad about the Lost Boys anyway?" I asked. "They're only orphans-" I didn't get to finish because a commotion began on the ship. I looked around and spotted a large boy in a cloak, followed by others, climbing up the side of the ship.

"Hello Bae, Ive decided to come a little early." said the one in the cloak. He had a scar running across his face.

I pushed through the crowd to get to Bae. "You can't have him!" I shouted.

"Oh, and who's this?" he smiled sarcastically. "Has good ol' Hook started an orphanage. I think he's gone soft." The Lost Boys laughed.

Hook gave "scar-face" a murderous look. "Too bad that softness doesn't goes as far as sparing you!" He lunged at the boy with his sword now drawn. The boy laughed. He jumped to the side as two of the Lost Boys grabbed Bae and ran to the edge of the boat. They climbed over the side, followed by scar-face. I ran to the side of the boat and looked over the edge.

"They're gone!" I screamed. "We have to find him!"

"I'm sorry Amber, but there's nothing when can do," he said sadly, as he walked off towards the captain's cabin.

"You don't even care about him!" I shouted. "You won't even go after him!" I started to cry. I felt like a wimp crying on this ship but I didn't care. Bae was gone, and if Hook wasn't going to do anything about it, I would.


End file.
